deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Passione Battle Royale
This is a What If? Death Battle featuring all of the members of Bruno's group (Note: Trish will not be included due to her not actually join Passione). Giorno Giovanna vs Bruno Bucciarati vs Leone Abbacchio vs Guido Mista vs Narancia Ghirga vs Pannacotta Fugo. All are from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo Battle Royale! Which member of Passione's deadliest squad will claim victory over the others. Intro (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In the Passione mafia there are many groups that are lethal in their own right. Boomstick: But today we're going to be focusing on the deadliest team. Wiz: Featuring: Giorno Giovanna, the group's new recruit... Boomstick: Bruno Bucciarati, the group's Leader... Wiz: Leone Abbacchio, the group's Detective... Boomstick: Guido Mista, the group's Gun Man... Wiz: Narancia Ghirga, the group's lookout... Boomstick: And Pannacotta Fugo, the group's level-headed assassin... Wiz: For this Death Battle we will not be using any additional forms that the characters gain later, so no Gold Experience Requiem or Purple Haze Distortion. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And we'll be analysing their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Giorno Giovanna (Note: Gold Experience Requiem will not be used.) (Cue: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Vento Aureo OST: Main Title) Wiz: In the world of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, there is a name known as the one that changed the fate of the entire universe and that name is Dio Brando. Boomstick: Dio was kicking for a long frickin' time and what did he do in that time, he had a shit load of sex. Wiz: And it was because of these... intercourse's he had the child that would become a part of the proud Joestar bloodline, Giorno Giovanna. Boomstick: However, despite being a member of the Joestar bloodline and the child of Dio, life wasn't always punching and gang violence. Wiz: He was neglected by his mother, who wouldn't give up her life and hobbies to take care of a child. The situation only got worse after his mother had remarried and Giorno had a new abusive Step-Dad. Boomstick: Well until Giorno saved an injured mafia member from some thugs and he threatened so kids to be his friends and forced his father to be a good father. Wiz: This made Giorno idolise gangsters and made he want to grow up to be a gang-star. Boomstick: That's... A stupid name. Wiz: Yes it is Boomstick, yes it is. Boomstick: But becoming a gang-star (ugh) is something that would be difficult if he didn't have a FUCKING AWESOME spirit. Wiz: Giorno's Stand Gold Experience. (Cue: Gold Experience - Prince) Boomstick: Gold Experience is a close range Stand, that kicks all sorts of ass. Wiz: While it lacks the physical power to go up against his fathers Stand, it has an ability that allows for creative solutions to basic problems, life giver. Boomstick: With life giver Giorno can do all sorts of weird shit. He can turn objects into animals, separate someone's soul from their body for a short period of time, turn objects into body parts and then attach them onto himself for healing, turn objects into plants. Also if any of the animals are injured the person who injured them will take the damage instead. Wiz: With this Stand Giorno has done several impressive feats, like defeating much more experienced Stand Users such as Ghiaccio, Ciocolata and Polpo. Boomstick: And despite Gold Experience apparently having less than impressive punching power, it can wreck five cars in a couple of seconds. Wiz: Giorno has also survived his arms being removed, being in temperatures that froze him on contact and has had several parts of his body turned into cubes and removed. Boomstick: He smart too, he knows all about the animals he makes and can use their natures and attributes to his advantage. Wiz: However, Giorno has some weakness. Like almost every other Stand User if his Stand takes damage so does he. Gold Experience only has a C in Destructive Power which is poultry when compared to other Stands like The World or Star Platinum. Gold Experience also only has a D in Durability which is an average human's durability. Giorno is also a nervous wreck under his calm facade as shown when Notorious B.I.G. wrote down his inner thoughts. Boomstick: Yeah, but none of that matters when you kick the ass of anyone who tries to kill you. Giorno Giovanna: I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream. Bruno Bucciarati (Cue: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Vento Aureo OST: Bucciarati Arrange Version) Wiz: The leader of the group and the member of the group who has been in Passione the longest is Bruno Bucciarati. Boomstick: When Bruno was young his parents were having a divorce and he had to choose which one of his parents he wanted to stay with. Wiz: Bruno could of lived an easy city life by choosing his mother but instead he chose to stay with his father knowing that he would be lonely in the quiet fishing village while his mother would get remarried. Boomstick: His father then worked as hard as he could so his son could get an education, until he gave some mobsters a boat and when he went to check up on them, he was shot for interrupting their drug trade. Wiz: Bruno's father was hospitalised and when the mobsters went to silence him, Bruno was there and killed them to protect his father. However, this put Bruno in a bad position, he was wanted by mobsters and he only had one option, join Passione to protect himself and his father, though Passione would use Bruno joining the gang as a way to separate the two of them and they killed Bruno's father. Boomstick: It wasn't all bad though, I mean who doesn't want a free super power and Bruno got a pretty damn good Stand Sticky Fingers. (Cue: Brown Sugar - Rolling Stones) Leone Abbacchio (Cue: Nights In White Satin - Moody Blues) Guido Mista (Cue: Anarchy In The UK - Sex Pistols) Narancia Ghirga (Cue: Dude Look Like A Lady - Aerosmith) Pannacotta Fugo (Note: Purple Haze Distortion will not be used.) (Cue: Purple Haze - Jimi Hendrix) Pre-fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Giorno Giovanna Bruno Bucciarati Leone Abbacchio Guido Mista Narancia Ghirga Pannacotta Fugo Who do you want to win? Giorno Giovanna Bruno Bucciarati Leone Abbacchio Guido Mista Narancia Ghirga Pannacotta Fugo Which is your favourite Stand? Gold Experience Sticky Fingers Moody Blues Sex Pistols Aerosmith Purple Haze DEATH BATTLE Conclusion (Cue: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Of Heaven Victory Theme) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Unbacked0 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years